vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raidou Kuzunoha The XIV (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is the protagonist of the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV is a young student of the Yumizuki High School who was trained in the Kuzunoha village in the art of the Devil Summoner. Once he was ready, he undertook the trials at the nameless shrine in the heart of the Shinoda mountains and became the fourteenth Raidou Kuzunoha. He was assigned a partner by the Herald of Yatagarasu named Gouto, a sarcastic talking cat who was to guide Raidou in the ways of a Devil Summoner, and was sent to work part-time at the Narumi Detective Agency as a cover for his true task. As the newest Raidou Kuzunoha, it is his duty to protect the Capital from the demons of the Dark Realm, and ensure that the supernatural world is kept in check. His abilities with a katana are without equa amongst summoners, and his skill with a pistol is unmatched, but Raidou's true power comes from the demons tucked away in confinement tubes beneath his cape. Raidou has appeared in various SMT titles, such as Shin Megami Tensei Nocturne, replacing Dante from the Devil May Cry series in the Chronicle edition of the game, as the character who hunts down the Demi-Fiend throught the Labyrinth of Amala(who later joins him in battle). He and Raido(His alternative universe counterpart) appear as the Ultimate Bosses in Soul Hackers. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Jouhei. Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Late Teens. Classification: Human, Devil Summoner, Highschool Student, Detective, Kuzunoha Clan Powers and Abilities: Sword, Axe and Lance master, expert Marksman,Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, automatic healing, automatic magic recovery, can nullify attacks depending on which sword he has equiped,can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others,can tame and summon monsters to fight by his side(It's implied that he can summon 8 demons at the same time), Dimensional travel, time travel, Elemental Manipulation,can bypass durability, can boost his own luck via Luck Locusts, able to drain MAG from opponents. Attack Potency: ' Low Complex Multiverse level' (Defeated a serious full strength Lucifer , Killed and tamed Soulless God Oumagatsu, Killed Shinado, Stood against the Demi-fiend , Possibly fought Kagutsuchi) Speed: At least superhuman movement,' Massively FTL+' attack speed and reactions, can tag omnipresent beings such as Metatron/Sandalphon Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable '(Ignores durability via Raidou The Aeon) '''Durability: High Multiverse+ Level to Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Able to keep his body in the Akarana Corridor.) '''Stamina: Possibly limitless. Range: Katana/Sword/Lance+ melee range, much higher with spells. Standard Equipment: His various swords, a pistol capable of using limitless magic inbued bullets, his summoning tubes. Intelligence: Pretty high (he is able to solve complex detective cases with ease.) Weaknesses: Somewhat Gullible (Mostly to his boss, Narumi) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Summon: Can summon demons to fight at his side. * Raidou the Aeon: '''Multiplies equipper's all damage dealt by 1.5 and all physical/phys-almighty attacks bypass target's most resistances except for repel Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Travelers Category:Axe Users Category:Magic User Category:Summoner Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 1